Stealing His Heart
by Cringey13YrOldFanficAccount
Summary: Sabriel, Superhero Au. Gabriel is a superhero, protecting the city from bad guys, particularly the tall, dark, and handsome Sam Winchester. -The criminal turned to face him and Gabe stared at the dark blue eyes that tried to stay hidden beneath the man's brown hair and baseball cap.
1. Chapter 1

Bacon sandwiches always reminded Gabriel why he loved this city, the beautiful city of Austin Texas. As the protector of the city it was his one true duty to make sure the city didn't fall into ruin, because if the city went down, so did the diner and his halfoff bacon sandwiches. By day he was just a busboy who took too many breaks, but when the occasion called for it he was The Illusion Master, Hero of Austin. The police, Dean Winchester in particular, might have called him names like trickster, vigilante, and villain, but he was honestly just a guy trying to help out. When the police were chained by the laws they loved The Illusion Master was a step ahead doing the right thing. He mostly dealt with petty robberies and saving unfortunate ladies from bad men who wanted them for their beds.

It had been a while since his informant had contacted him, which was odd because the crime rate of the city was at an average high around this time of year, with all the tourists coming in to visit family and sight see. Gabe was beginning to wonder if Castiel had given up on him, after all he didn't take his job nearly as seriously as Cas and Dean did. The busboy sighed with boredom finishing his sandwich and beginning his work again. He walked out of the break room and started to pick up dishes at the surrounding tables when low and behold the dynamic duo of cops strolled right through the door taking a seat at the counter. The trickster snickered and told the waitress that he had this one.

"Hey, Cas!" he shouted gleefully sliding infront of the two detectives quickly. The astonished look on Castiel's face made him grin like crazy. "How's my favorite cousin doing?"

The brunette coughed awkwardly into his fist, avoiding his relatives gaze. Dean, unaware of who he was in the presence of, looked between the two of them in a confused manner. Castiel's bright eyes finally did wonder over to meet his cousin's mischievous orbs, he knew Gabriel loved taking risks, but talking to the cops who wanted his capture was putting them both in danger.

"What are you doing here?" he said slowly in his normal gravelly tone.

"I work here." Gabe answered smiling.

"What about...?"

"The other place? Oh, they fired me, said I was running off too often." He winked in Cas' direction and turned to Dean. The detective had a small uncomfortable smile etched onto his face, he didn't really know what to make of the exchange between his partner and the busboy. With a grin Gabriel started to think of ways to get Castiel nervous, it was just one of the perks to him knowing Gabe's secret.

"Dean Winchester, right? Cassie talks about you all the time!"

"Really?" Dean said surprised.

"Oh yeah, all the time, I've always wanted to meet his boyfriend"

"Gabriel!" the dark haired cop snapped, "I'm sorry, Dean, he's joking. Gabe, go get us two coffees to go. Please."

"Right, I'll give you two some alone time." He said winking and walking back to the kitchen. Through the small service window he could hear the two detectives awkwardly conversing about how weird he was. He filled up the plastic cups with black coffee and dumped a handful of creamers in to a small bag knowing that Cas liked to water down his caffeinated beverages until they were more milk than coffee. He heard a cellphone go off and saw Dean whip it up to his ear, he grunted and gave the occasional yep into the phone, then hung up. He made a face as he tucked the device back into his pocket.

"Was that your brother again?" Cas asked his friend, looking concerned.

"No, there's been a bank robbery." Gabriel tuned out the other chatter around the diner and focused in on his costumer's specific voices. Dean looked tired, like he hadn't slept in a month, his green eye's were dim with fatigue. "Remember all of those cyber crimes happening in California?" Castiel nodded intently, Gabriel's head bobbed absently as well until he remembered he wasn't in this private conversation.

"Turns out they've come to Texas to enjoy the weather." the detective said sarcastically. "Right here in Austin in fact. The chief say the job is ours." Cas grumbled out a complaint about how the chief wanted them to work every case. Gabriel came back around the counter and placed their coffees in front of them as the two stood and paid for their drinks. He gave them a fake disappointed look.

"Leaving already, Cassie?" Castiel shot him a knowing glare and nodded. "Be careful then!" he said cheerfully as the door of the diner slammed shut. Gabriel rubbed his chin in thought, he had never dealt with a cyber crime before, but his inner child told him that the look on Dean's face when he one upped the cops yet again would be priceless. He figured there would be no harm looking into it. He asked his boss if he could be let off his shift fifteen minutes early, that something had come up that desperately needed him. With the okay to go, he walked to the break room and grabbed his duffel bag. After a quick trip to the restroom he was dressed in a dark hoodie and jeans, along with his hockey mask and nine millimeter handgun still in his duffel bag. His superhero outfit couldn't be as flamboyant as Superman's tights and cape, but he still made sure his suit was unique by painting black vertical lines onto his mask. He decided to keep his mask tucked in his duffel bag for the moment, he was positive that if someone saw the mysterious Illusion Master strolling toward a crime scene they may get the wrong idea.

After arriving at the bank however, he was surprised to see it still functioning neatly and nicely. Unlike normal robberies, this one didn't have any hostages or thieves waving their guns around. This robbery was done out of sight; it was very exhilarating for the hero to get a new challenge. He saw Dean and Castiel arriving shortly after he did, he often wondered how he always got to the crime scene first, blending into the crowd he found a nice place where he could listen in on their investigation. Currently they were talking to some stuck up manager, who kept insisting that the situation was a conspiracy. Gabriel sighed and whipped out his phone, scrolling down the long list of his relatives until he found the one he was looking for. The phone rang three times making Gabriel giddy, he could just picture all the cursing this phone call would bring up.

"No, Gabriel" was the first thing said into the phone. Gabe chuckled, he thought this would happen.

"Come on, Balthazar, help me out."

"No." the man on the other side of the connection replied with vigor. "Cas already asked for my help, and unlike him, I am not feeding your weird twisted need to save the day" he said in a snarky tone. Gabriel let the line be silent for a few moments, knowing it wouldn't take long for the genius to fold. Balthazar was the one member of his family that could work his way around a computer. Not as fast as some hackers but still fast enough to pick up traces left behind by the thief before it disappeared. A sigh was heard through the phone and Gabriel knew he had won.

"Can I have the information now?" Gabe asked smirking from ear to ear.

"The hacker used the manager's account, he has to get the money personally using the manager's card." Gabe turned around to see Dean and Castiel already interrogating a new suspect; the manager paced fretfully back and forth on the tiled floor. Before he could issue out a thank you Balthazar interrupted him. "You boys need to stop calling me." He muttered then hung up. With a 'hmpf' Gabriel replaced the phone back to his pocket, looking back to the manager just in time to see a tall figure bump into him. The tall figure was either awfully touchy with the suited man, or he just pick pocketed his wallet. The target was acquired, and Gabriel began slowly walking toward the hacker.

He was gigantic, The Illusion Master noted when he gripping the young man's flannel sleeve, he pushed down the uneasy fear that rose in his throat. The criminal turned to face him and Gabe stared at the dark blue eyes that tried to stay hidden beneath the man's brown hair and baseball cap. The guy shot a glare down at Gabe which made his body shake in excitement and fear, and he wondered if he would have to pick a fight. His cocky grin must have given him away because a wave of realization washed over the stranger's handsome face, and with a shove Gabriel was on the floor watching the hacker run off with an incredible speed. He got to his feet quickly and made a move to chase after the fiend, but someone caught hold of him. He looked back to see Castiel holding on to his arm a fierce look on his face. His cousin shook his head at him as Gabriel tried to throw off the detectives strong grip.

"Let me go, I'll go get him." Gabriel tried to reason in vain.

"No," Cas answered "You'll give me a description and let me do my job for once."

* * *

Author's Note: The character's aren't too OOC, are they? Any ideas on where I should take this? I would hella love some suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was terrified of small spaces and Gabriel knew that the detective despised his cramped one-room apartment. Gabe had to agree that it wasn't exactly up to his own expectations, but it was a great place to ward off unwanted visitors, like his overbearing family. After he gave Cas the worst possible description of the suspect he insisted that his cousin allow him to leave the station and head home because he was _tired_. The cop gave him a disbelieving look but let him go anyway, he didn't want Gabe throwing his temper tantrum in the police headquarters.

He arrived in his humble home half an hour later not exhausted at all, just very vexed. He didn't understand why Cas was babying him now after five years of this kind of action. Maybe he was sick and tired of Gabe being a kink in his and Dean's careers, after all, what kind of detective were you if you couldn't find one vigilante. Gabriel kicked the door shut in frustration and face planted on his pull out couch screaming hoarsely into one of the pillows placed there. He just wanted to catch that guy, his memories of his face were fading, but he knew he would just need one look to recognize him. It was really hard to forget someone with eyes so blue, silky brown hair and such a handsome face. Gabriel shook himself and chuckled, his brain must have been truly fried if he was focusing on how attractive the criminal was.

Gabriel sat in the still lonely silence of his apartment for a moment longer thinking about unimportant things like who the villain was or why he was stealing from the banks. He decided to quickly name his new nemesis the Hacker and be done with it. In the five years that he had been pursuing this life choice he learned that the less you knew about the bad guy, the easier it was to put them away when the time came. No matter how hot the Hacker was, he was without a doubt going behind bars for a long time.

He decided to act on his feelings of annoyance, curiosity, and boredom. Standing he changed into his gear and headed out the door in his dark hoodie and jeans. He slipped his mask on after he got around the first street corner, the roads were nearly empty at this time of twilight and as long as he kept his head down he wouldn't be bothered. After he walked two blocks to a stray street phone he grudgingly typed in Dean's number. He didn't like Dean, and he was sure the feeling was mutual, but that didn't mean they couldn't help each other out. He waited as the tone rung on the other side. A rough hello answered the phone and Gabe couldn't stop himself from smirking at how played out Dean sounded.

"Hello, Detective Winchester." He said dropping his voice several octaves so he wouldn't be recognizable, Dean wasn't stupid like the typical cops in superhero shows, Gabriel had to be careful when talking to him. The silence on the other end lasted for only a second before the detective realized who he was talking to.

"What do you want? I'm busy." He heard Dean snap on the other end.

"Out with a lady, Dean-o?" the Illusion Master asked chuckling.

"No, not that it's your business, but I'm with family right now. Surely you understand how that might be important." Gabe did flinch in understanding. His family was a nightmare, hold for a few cousins like Cas. He continued his cool tone even though he was a bit ruffled at the thought of his brothers.

"Bring them with you if you have to, I have some info you may not want to turn down." Dean grumbled into the phone and Gabriel gave him the meeting place. He figured that even though dark alleys were really over done meeting places it would probably be the safest place to have a secret meeting. If drug dealers could meet in the damp darkness in secret, why couldn't they do that as well?

After waiting for an antagonizing fifteen minutes, a black impala pulled up to the curve and the Winchester stepped out of the driver's side. He spoke something into the window signaling that he was not alone but still with his relative. Gabriel smiled behind his mask as Dean strode toward him, his shoulders tense. It made Gabe truly proud that he made one of the best cops in Austin squirm with nervousness. Dean gave him the look that said _I'm waiting_ and Gabe took a deep breath, ready to give him the true proper description of the Hacker, when they heard the car door slam.

Gabriel froze up and stared, his covered mouth held ajar by shock and surprise. Before him stood the beautiful criminal in question and he could hardly believe his eyes. Dean spun around quickly and glared at the young man, still dressed in his flannel collared shirt. The Hacker wore a face that could be described as similar to that of a kicked puppy. His eyebrows risen upward in question and his eyes sparkling in the lamp light. He was so cute, Gabe internally smacked himself for thinking those things when the bad guy was right in front of him. He held back his initial fight instincts and instead thought about why this man was in Dean's car.

"I thought when you said relatives you meant a hot sister." Gabe said in a tight joking voice. Dean flexed his shoulders and crossed his arms continuing his dark stare at the Hacker.

"Sammy, I told you to stay in the car." He said in a deep monotone, showing exactly how furious he was.

"I know," The criminal answered, his voice was the exact opposite of theirs, calm, like water flowing of stones in a gentle smooth way. He looked at the Illusion Master with interest "For the record, I'm his hot _brother_."

"Shut up." Dean growled and the younger sibling snorted at his attitude. Dean knew Sam wouldn't return to the car so he decided to shorten the visit drastically and cut to the chase. "You said you had information about the bank robber."

"Oh yeah, the Hacker..." The Illusion Master said in a new panic. His brain was screaming at itself. One half was cruel telling him to throw the beautiful thief under the bus, or his brother's car if that would be more ironic. However there was a much more sensitive side to the hero, one that he hated to admit that he had. He didn't want to tell Dean that his brother needed to go to prison; he didn't want to see another family ruined like his. He stumbled and chose his next words with care because he decided to do, what he found in his opinion to be nobler. "I came to give you a better description." Gabe noticed Sam freeze up in fear and look down in his peripheral vision, like a small child about to be scolded for disobeying a parent. He briefly studied his features to make his claims more accurate.

"Short, about four seven, looked Asian with really wild hair." Sam's head abruptly snapped up to look at Gabe's in confusion but then a smug look crossed his face. Gabriel resisted the urge to huff an angered breath through his lips, the jerk thought he was completely home free. He sharpened his voice to send a warning. "I truly doubt he'll be back, he wouldn't want to get caught."

Dean looked confused at the odd shift of tone and Sam retained his cocky expression. Dean thought he was hearing things; it almost sounded like the vigilante wanted to drop the case, but that was impossible. Even when Dean wanted to drop a case the bastard wouldn't let him.

"That's it?" He questioned irked and thrown off.

"That's all folks" The mystery man said in an obnoxious quirky voice. "I'm gonna go now." He said gesturing behind him with his thumb and turned to leave. He heard Dean's bark of protest, but he also heard something else. Sam said he wanted to eat and that Dean should stop throwing a hissy fit and go buy him some food. Clearly Dean was not resistant to his brother's begging face because he caved quickly in an upset manner. Both men got into the impala and drove off and Gabriel returned to his apartment that night more aggravated than when he left.

* * *

In the morning he still acted like a girl PMS-ing, he was horribly disappointed that the bad guy got away and now he was back wiping down counters, and it was all his fault. The current waitress asked him to hold down her tables while she went out for a smoking break, and he agreed hoping that at least one thing would go his way this week. Gabriel sighed through his nose, fantasizing about said waitress, he really needed to get laid and she would fit the bill. She was average, but Gabe wasn't picky, he was just horny. He at least found her eyes attractive, they were such a dark deep familiar blue, and her soft neck length brown hair was so...

He heard the front door bang open from the kitchen and groaned in relief. He quickly decided not to ask the waitress out considering that the vision of her body was becoming too buff to qualify as female. He was beginning to truly regret letting the hacker go, it was infiltrating his mind in such an odd way. Never before had a criminal caused him so much sexual tension. He walked out of the kitchen, note pad in hand, ready to earn his little pay.

"Good morning" he started cheerily "What can I get you-?" His words caught in his throat as the costumer raised his head, revealing himself from under his ball cap. His eye's seemed even more sinful in the shade, and his grin was the same as it was the night before, smug. The familiar stranger spoke, his voice soft yet venomous.

"I'll take a tall glass of the fifty grand you owe me."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long to update, I need to stop writing on whims.**


	3. Chapter 3

In an alternate universe somewhere Gabriel would be a rich Tony Stark type character, surrounded by money and beautiful women. In this universe however he was in the company of dirty dishes, filthy counters and one hot villain who was giving him the most well rehearsed bitch face he had ever seen. He had back tracked quickly, filling up one cup of coffee and snatching one bottle of beer from the manager's secret don't touch fridge. He put the cheap cup of caffeinated latte in front of his visitor, figuring him to be the intellectual type who liked his creamy beverages. The alcohol was for him, heaven only knew how much he would need it.

The Hacker smiled at the drink appreciatively and took a sip, licking away the foam from his upper lip, tongue slipping out between his teeth timidly. Gabe sucked in a sharp breath and willed away his perverse thoughts, which were becoming more difficult to ignore. It was so hard to keep his mind focused with a distracting life like his. His career was a bust, his hobbies were life threatening, and his sex life had been dry for months due to the two former problems. This criminal, with his innocent eyes yet seductive features, was slowly leading him to ruin, and not just because Gabriel wanted him in a bed.

"So" the brunette started out awkwardly, "Let's talk."

"Okay..." Gabe waited for the demands of his black mailer, but the ridged silence continued. Gabe was staring into his eyes and visa versa, both looking incredibly confused. A sudden idea came across Gabriel's brilliant mind, this guy, the man in front of him, had no idea what he was doing. He felt a giggle work it's way up his throat and tried so desparately to hold it back. Sam glared at him in a disapproving manner and Gabriel released his loud laugher around the diner, making heads turn in their direction. Gabe felt a boot kick his knee gently under the table while his company muttered something vulgar with the words 'shut up' thrown in.

"I have shit to do." Gabe said standing to leave, his shoulders still quaking with mirth. Sam arose quickly too, showing off their grand height difference. He looked like he was ready to drop to his knees and beg, the great and powerful Hacker. He gripped Gabriel's stained work apron with one of his enormous hands softly, showing off how much of a gentle giant he was on the inside.

"Please don't tell Dean" He said voice cracking with nervousness, "I have as much on you as you do on me."

"Look, just stay out of trouble and we should be fine. Are we done now?" Gabe asked impatiently.

"No, you don't understand." The man, now more like an over grown child, gripped onto him tighter pushing Gabe's smaller body back into the table so that his hips pushed against the edge. If they hadn't been in public Gabe definitely would have hit on the guy and/or possibly tried to jump him. Sam's face was one of panic. "This is a career, if I back out my boss will-"

"Just what are you involved in, Moose?" Gabe questioned, interrupting the man's dark thoughts of his employer. Sam's cellphone rang and his skin paled several skin tones. He released Gabriel and answered the phone, his words were choppy and one worded like 'yes', 'no', or 'sorry'. He hung up and glanced around nervously making a move to leave, but this time Gabe stopped him, concern glittering in his eyes. It was a lot like the first time they encountered each other, except that no matter how much Sam tried to shake off the pesky vigilante, he just gripped harder.

"Let go" Sam pleaded.

"Let me help you."

"Why?"

"It's what I do." Gabriel answered honestly with a soft smile.

* * *

After being caught up on the details, both of them began to walk to a predetermined destination, Gabe clad in his super suit whilst Sam only threw on a jacket laying in the back of his car. They were going to meet someone named Crowley, a loan shark who got his money through nefarious means. The office they arrived at was an abandoned ware house, however inside it was a fine modernized office with a few guards with enough muscle to make Sam look like a cheerleader. Behind the desk the portly man sat, his hands folded neatly in front of him. He glanced between Sam and the new figure, who in his opinion was poorly over dressed for their business meeting.

"So moose," Gabe felt an annoyance when the shark used the same nickname he had used for Sam a little bit ago, and wondered how often he got picked on for his height. "I would ask what your problem was this time, but it seems your friend here answers that for me. Got caught by the local dick in tights?" Gabe growled low and threatening, making any rabid animal look tame. He would have jumped at Crowley but Sam's large hand held his shoulder, but it was more for support than to hold him back.

"I can't work for you anymore, Crowley." He said voice cracking like an adolescents. The business man chuckled darkly and stared in amusement at the still riled up Illusion Master.

"Did you convince him with some sort of virtue speech or did you get in to his pants? It wouldn't surprise me if Samantha had a pussy." Gabriel for his credit did lunge at the smug bastard, but he was knocked back by one of the guards planted behind the desk. Crowley giggled in delight as Gabe and the guard began their tussle on the floor, which Gabe would have won if not for the second guard that came at him. Sam wanted to help but guard number three, though shorter was still stronger and was holding back his struggles.

"Crowley," Gabe barked from underneath the two guards pressing him into the floor. "His brother is the main cop on this case, it's too risky, for everyone." The business man did pause to think about the new information and processed it quickly. He stood from his seat behind the protective mahogany desk and came around to look down at Gabriel. He drew back one of his shiny black shoes and buried it roughly into Gabriel's ribs. Gabe tasted acid bile and iron like blood burn his throat as he choked and gasped for breath, his stomach and chest heaving with effort. He didn't know if anything was broken, the pain was still too much to tell.

"Sam your fired," Crowley stated simply staring at his nails intently as if he hadn't just kick Gabe's lungs into his digestive system "You have two years to pay off your college debt. Unless you want Dean or your little hero here ending up like Jessica did."

"You bastard!" Sam roared off to the side, out of Gabe's line of vision as if he could see strait anyway.

"Get them out of here." Crowley told his goons snapping his fingers returning to his throne behind his desk. The lapdogs threw the two men to the curb, Sam still having enough strength to stand went to the Illusionist's side. They were broken and beaten, and never before had the Illusion Master felt like more of a loser, this had to be his worst week ever. He couldn't ignore the small victory he had achieved and smiled weakly.

"Congrats, moose, you get to make an honest living now."

"You dumbass" Sam grunted supporting the trickster on his shoulder "Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note: So I got up this morning, checked my email, and this one said "Plz update soon" or something like that and I was like "Wtf, update what?" So I thought about it for a few minutes and then it hit me. Thank you to who ever reminded me that I have yet to finish this. I'm not sure if I hallucinated it all or not, because the email has disappeared and I can't find the comment in my reviews. Anyway, after a month in the making here is the new chapter. I'm sorry I made Crowley a bad guy, in all honesty he's one of my favorite characters, but he was a needed plot device. Review for me please, I need all the love.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen days had past since the incident in Crowley's lair, but Gabriel's measurement of time was a bit different from everyone else's. According to the trickster it had been one cake and seven lollipops ago. Samuel Winchester, the newest employee at the diner, rolled his eyes as Gabe pranced around him talking about this and that. His hands moved about just as rapidly as his mouth did as he continued his rant, that Sam was choosing to ignore. Instead the six foot something giant focused on his new line of work, washing dishes, drying dishes, and putting away dishes. This line of work also comes with the duty of standing for eight hours watching a significantly shorter man dance around you while he chattered on like a chipmunk. It's was just _so_ great. This man who he was indebted to, this man who was so nice and sweeter than the candy he constantly munched on, this man who was a little too handsome in Sam's opinion (though he'd never admit it) was just so... distracting and obnoxious.

He had been putting up with this since the moment he was hired, approximately one cake ago. Sam shook his head and rethought his word choice, he had meant one week ago. Thanks to the Illusion Master they now got to spent several more hours together so the hero could keep an eye on him. To sum things up, Samuel Winchester was being annoyed by a vigilante, was being constantly watched by him, and had a lot of pent up sexual tension because of said asshole. Sexual as in "Gabe stop staring at my butt." to which he laughed at again for the tenth time that day, with his adorable chuckle.

"But it's so damn fine." he said slyly winking "Besides, it's not like you're good for conversation. You're worst than your brother when it comes to talking. Tell me are you in the no chick flick zone?"

"I can talk just fine." came the sassy reply.

"Okay then, let's talk pretty boy. Parents names?" Sam allowed himself a small smile, a game of twenty questions couldn't be too bad, so long as it helped pass the time.

"John and Mary Winchester."

"Correct." An eyebrow raised itself at this response and Gabe quickly explained himself. "I already know a lot about you, Dean_ is_ trying to place me behind bars."

"So you stalk my brother?"

"What?! No, I just got to know him a little better, find out why he's such a prick." Sam nodded in understanding and quickly decided on his first question in this unspoken game.

"How much do you know about us Winchesters?" He noticed the shorter man stiffen and swallow nervously signaling that he probably knew too much.

"Based on what I learned from your brother I know that Mary Winchester died when you were an infant, murdered, your father left you with Bobby Singer who raised you both while John shot off and had another kid, Adam. John died a few years later of alcoholism, you went to college, and Dean became a detective so he could continue your father's hunt for your Mother's killer but no such luck." Sam also nodded slowly but smiled sourly. "Why'd you quit college?"

"I thought I always wanted to be a lawyer, but after a year I realized how boring it was to me. I joined a computer club and learned a lot of stuff. Then when I graduated I got in with the wrong crowd, I had to get some douche bag super hero to help me out." Gabriel smirked as Sam brought the lightheartedness back to the conversation.

"Hey! That's _Mr_. Douche Bag Super Hero to you, fiend!"

"Okay then Mister, What about you? Got any family or deep dark secrets?"

"Well I have three brothers who I truly don't like, they are the biggest bag of dicks. I enjoy my extended family more. There's Balthazar, my personal computer geek he went to boarding school in the UK so he sounds all posh and British twenty-four seven. Then there's Cas, your brother's partner."

"No way, you two are related?" Gabriel giggled evilly.

"You better believe it. Since we were kids I've been protecting Cas from bullies and other jerks. I'm kind of his role model" Gabe said puffing out his chest. "But then he got all 'You can't break the law' on me. It's a total buzz kill." Sam nodded in understanding, softly smirking, careful not to let Gabe see it as he continued washing the never ending pile of dishes. He was now listening thoughtfully as his annoyance faded into familiarity. Gabe paused and continued on his rant about his cousin with a nostalgic tone.

"He may be the big bad detective now, but I still watch out for him, ya' know?" Sam did know, as bothersome as it was he knew his brother had similar problems with watching out for him. They continued with twenty questions, twenty actually ended up being two cakes (fourteen), until they got to the final round. It was Sam's turn again. The laughter that was echoing around the small kitchen died down as the words fell from his lips.

"What can you tell me about Crowley's Mafia?"

"Why do you want to know about them?" Gabe asked suspiciously eyeing the Winchester up and down. Gabriel had often used the motto of once a villain always a villain, but damn, Sammy made him want to be wrong. He found that cheesy and awkward to admit, but horny romantic bullshit aside, he could tell that Sam was a good guy, even better than his brother perhaps.

"When I was working for Crowley I had questions, and many of them went unanswered. Now that I'm a free man I wouldn't mind seeing his business go down the shitter." There was a shared smirk between the two men for a moment before Gabriel opened his mouth and ruined it.

"It's hot when you talk dirty like that, Winchester." Sam turned red, but both of them were laughing.

"Shut up, I'm serious." There was definitely a familiarity between the two of them, and a surprising feeling of shock because of how quickly they had each made a new friend. Gabriel hoped this wouldn't go down hill, because heaven help him he liked the giant called Samuel Winchester and not just because he had a hot body. He sighed through his nose and looked at Sam, put on his serious face.

"Crowley is a dabbler in the dirty. He's a thief, a loan shark, and the owner of a quaint little brothel on the other end of town. He is literally the embodiment of all sleazy business trades and pleasures." Gabe looked at Sam, who had stopped washing dishes in favor of listening intently, so the trickster took up a clothe and began to help.

"I would shut him down, but he does enough good to cancel his bad." The moose's eyebrows shot up in disbelief as he watched his new friend slump over in shame. "I get a lot of information from him, as well as the fact that he has a great taste in brothel employees."

"Ew." Sam said smirking, but couldn't ignore the twinge he felt in his gut. He was undecided on whether it was disgust, disappointment, or, as far fetched as it sounded, jealousy. The hero chuckled as well feeling a small essence of hope throbbing in the back of his mind about the Winchester giant.

"Every now and again I bring down one of his drug trades to remind him that I mean business. As a matter of fact" Gabe said looking at the clock on the wall with a grin "We are almost done here and I'm going to start hunting down a few of his associates, maybe you'd like to help me out?" Sam's pride exploded as he eagerly excepted, he loved research almost as much as he loved hacking computers, mostly because the two coincided.

"Great!" Gabe exclaimed "I can always use another nerd on the squad of justice. I'll meet you outside once your shift is over?"

"Yeah, it's a date!" Sam said using the expression casually before turning beet red at the implications as the trickster strolled out of the kitchen looking very pleased with himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Gonna try to update earlier than a month next time. How about two weeks or earlier?**


End file.
